


i only have eyes for you

by Florence930



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: As Fuck, Cliche af, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Trope city, an excessive amount of fluff in this dude, au/human, can get angsty at times though, ffn crosspost, kids are mean, ooc to suit my fluff, situations of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence930/pseuds/Florence930
Summary: Kai Parker is back in Mystic Falls to start afresh. Bonnie is not the least bit pleased with that.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (the 1st chapter was published in 2017 on ffn,  
> the 2nd chapter on 2018.  
> I will totally have the conclusion up soooon,  
> I have most of it written up, I'm determined.)

Bonnetta was in love, has been since the first day of middle school.

She remembered that day clearly, walking through the busy halls with her contemporaries, bumping into everyone, glares being thrown at her; thick framed glasses and being forty pounds overweight she stuck out like a sore thumb. As soon as she was going to find an empty class to mope, that’s when she saw him, Kai Parker, walking with a few other guys, blissfully unaware with the mood shift that happens every time they enter a room, she can only guess because crowds literally parted and gawked when those guys showed up.

They were all attractive but Kai especially with his unruly brown hair and light grey eyes, even though it was only her humble opinion but damn that boy was ‘dreamy,’ yes that’s the right word, _dreamy._

He didn’t notice her that day, of course, he just brushed right by her but she did and that was the day she fell for Kai Parker.

Well, three years later, not much has changed. They ended up in the same high school which wasn’t that much of a surprise since it was a small town but Bonnetta was hoping to turn over a new leaf, she was losing weight (well, slowly) and gaining confidence as that’s the kind of girls he was into; pretty, confident, _slim_ girls.

Although they never exchanged many words, there were two moments that she defined as absolutely life changing.

The first time, she shakily offered him a pen when he forgot his pencil case. He just shook his head, smirked and grabbed a pen off his friend Kol’s desk without asking. He smiled and mouthed “thanks” to her though which set her whole body warm, she fidgeted, tucking a chunk of curly hair behind her ear. She was going to say something else, mentally foraging for something witty to say but he already had his back turned to her.

And the second time Bonnetta was walking through school and she happened to eavesdrop over a large group of people, Kai being one of them. Her cheeks burned when she heard her name mentioned with other unflattering names being attached to it; ‘tubbers,’ ‘fatty’ and that one name that everyone calls her: ‘hog.’ Bonnetta was going to turn tail and run until she heard Kai’s voice perk up suddenly to say, “c’mon guys, lay off. She’s not even that fat.” There were shocked gasps at first but the teasings came soon after, kissing noises were made by the people surrounding Kai. He rolled his eyes and scoffed, he turned his head only an inch and made eye contact with Bonnetta. His eyes narrowed slightly and Bonnetta turned right around and ran outside, her heart pumping erratically. 

Imagine her shock today when four days after that moment he defended her, she found Kai leaning against her locker, arms folded and looking a little frazzled. He offered her a small smile when she approached him but there was a hard edge to his eyes that Bonnetta didn’t really pay attention to because how could she? Kai was in the locker, looking mind-numbingly handsome in dark denim and a band tee. 

“Hi Kai,” Bonnetta hoped she sounded breezy. She looked down to quickly tuck away a Twinkie that was peeking out of her carrier bag. She’s definitely going to resume her diet tomorrow.

“Hi Bonnetta,” Kai smiled which quickly vanished as he looked at her seriously, “so the theatre club is in a little bit of a pickle.”

“Oh really, is the play not working out?” Bonnetta gulped, she really hoped how he didn't notice how his presence affected her.

“Well,” he shrugged, “our Juliet got food poisoning which sucks for us cause we don’t have a stand in.”

Bonnetta blinked, “oh that is awful.”

“It is, so I have under good authority that you know every word of that play.” He smirked, “care to be my Juliet?”

Bonnetta gaped, she shook her head. “No, I don’t think I can.” She raised her hands in a placating manner when she saw his head start to bow, “it’s just I’ve never acted before, I’d be awful.”

“Well,” he said, eyes intent as he stared at her. “You’d never know unless you try, you might be the next Meryl Streep.”

Bonnetta inhaled sharply when he placed his hands on her shoulders, crouching a little so they were eye level, “please, I don’t usually beg but just try out the role, I have practise in ten minutes. It would be awesome if you can come with me.” His bottom lip jutted out and Bonnetta had to take a deep breath when she suddenly remembered the kiss scene the play had. She started to shake her head again because she really couldn’t do this.

“Please,” he whispered.

Against her better judgement, she nodded, “okay,” she said quietly. Her heart stuttered when he grinned, wide and open. 

“Great,” he sighed, sounding pleased. He nodded towards the direction of the auditorium, “this way Ms. Bonnetta.”

He walked a little ahead of her, he looked back and slowed down so she could catch up with him.

During those two minutes towards the auditorium, Kai became quiet which should have set off some alarm bells but infatuation can cause a girl’s senses to dim.

“Where’s everyone else?” she asked shyly, looking around.

“Thought we can get some practise first with just me instead of throwing you in the deep end so soon.” 

They headed towards the back way of the stage, they climbed up the steps and handed Kai handed her the script, it was a little dark so Bonnetta had to watch where she was standing. Kai reached out for her and stalled her, “if you can stand here, that’ll be great. This is the exact position Juliet will do her monologue, page fifteen.”

“I know it,” Bonnetta said quietly as she flipped through the pages.

Kai smiled but since it was dark, it was difficult to see. “Of course you do.” He cleared his throat, sounding light again, “that’s why you’re here.” He looked off towards the side and nodded, “okay. I’ll stand off to the side at the back and you say the monologue.” He started walking until she couldn’t see him. Bonnetta’s brows furrowed until she heard his voice echo around her, “okay start.”

Bonnetta took a deep stuttering breath, then she started reciting Juliet’s monologue while closing her eyes, keeping her nerves in check. She was actually getting so much into it she didn’t realize the giant velvet curtains open slowly to a crowd of at least a hundred students. No, she didn’t notice it. Her only focus was the beautiful proud smile she hoped she’d get from Kai afterwards. 

However, when a bucket of thick, slimy goo fell on top of her head and the eruption of instant laughter hit her ears, she opened her eyes, she stiffened in shock before blinking back tears to the sea of taunting faces. She looked back to where Kai was supposed to be and found him instantly, the harsh light of the hall lighting his impassive face.

After a quick moment, his lips quirked as he mouthed the word, “hog,” to her.

* * *

Fifteen Years Later

Kai scoffed as Kol forcefully ushered him towards the entrance. “Come on, get kissed or get laid but one way or another you’re getting over that she devil.” 

“Kol, do you want me to kick your ass in front of everyone here cause I…” Kai’s sentence drifted as he watched his friend leave him, making a beeline towards a curvy blonde with big breasts. ”Fucking typical,” he sighed, making his way over to the bar.

He grabbed a whiskey and made his way over to his table. He looked around the indoor basketball court that was decked out in paper maches, confetti and foldable tables. It actually looked like his senior prom and he’s pretty sure he saw Becky Murphy, his prom date for that night, on the phone when Kol and himself walked up the steps towards the school. Relieving his teenage youth, he smiled a little, the good ole days.

His smile dimmed when he realized he probably reached his peak in high school because now he’s in his thirties, he’s newly divorced even though his ex wife and himself have been separated eight months prior. He doesn’t even have a child to the void, that something good came out of their marriage and a baby would have sufficed as an appeasement for his mother during the shame of divorce. His mother’s an old school Catholic. Kai wanted a child, didn’t know he wanted one until he met Sarah. But Sarah didn’t, she kept evading the topic of children every time Kai brought it up. She preferred having an affair with one of his best men though, Tom. Apparently they’re getting married next November. 

Kol jumped in the chair beside Kai and said, “Katie is a lesbian now, she’s married with two kids.” Kol sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, “unfucking fair, I had such a crush on her.”

“You had a crush on everybody.” Kai’s memory came back to her as they both eyed the blonde, he shrugged. “Isn’t she the one that had a thing for Winona Ryder, had pictures of her in her locker?”

“I don’t know,” Kol huffed. After a moment Kol let out a low whistle, his eyes glued to the entrance, “oh wow.” When Kai followed his line of sight, he unconsciously sat up a little straighter.

“Did she go here?” Kai said, continuing to gaze at the newest arrival.

This woman was a knockout, caramel complexion and amazing curves which was heavily accentuated in one of those tight, plum dresses that stuck to her like second skin, her hair in loose curls that just about reached her shoulders. He tilted his head as he tried to place her but he couldn’t remember her and he’d certainly remember the woman casting uncomfortable looks around her, it’s clear the mysterious woman didn’t want to be here.

He shared her sentiments exactly.

“Don’t know but she’s alone,” Kol said as he continued to leer at the woman, “she probably wants some company.”

Kai rolled his eyes, “leave her alone for christ sake and look, she taking out her phone, a universal sign for everyone else to fuck off.”

“Fine,” Kol said, “shall I call dibs or shall we get you laid?” He tilted his head towards the woman.

Kai glared at his friend as he took a sip of his drink, “stop being an asshole, you have a loving girlfriend at home that has to constantly put up with your shit.” 

* * *

“I don’t think I can do this,” Bonnie said as her green eyes on everything and everyone that made her life a living hell for five years. Why was she convinced to come here, she didn’t want to but Marcus kept saying things like ‘being brave’ and ‘facing your demons.’

“ _You didn’t go to the other reunion so you have to go to this one, you look amazing, breath taking and don’t you dare think otherwise_.” Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully at his exaggeration but as always his little pep talks worked.

“Might I ask again why you’re not here with me, seeing as you shared the same hell I did.”

 _"Hot date and I went to the other one so I’m exempt plus I don’t have anything to prove, you do_.”

“I have nothing to prove to these jerks.”

“ _You know what I mean_ ,” Marcus tutted, “ _you do this for yourself_.”

Bonnie was about to say something to that, a rebuff when two handsome men started to make their way towards her, one of them looked obviously keen while the other looked polite enough although she can tell he was dragged to come with the friend. Two seconds later, her brain clicked, her defences up, “shit, you gotta be kidding me.”

“ _What_ ?” Marcus said on the other line, “ _what is it_?”

"Kai Parker,” she gritted out, “is headed my way along with his minion Kol Mikaelson.”

“ _Well, shit. I heard Kai was still living in Chicago_ ,” Marcus mused.

“Apparently not or he’s probably just visiting,” Bonnie gritted out, feeling very exposed and desperately wanting Marcus by her side instead of uselessly being on the other end of the line, “listen I have to hang up now, they’re nearly here.”

 _"_ _But_ -” Bonnie hung up, meeting her guests with a fake smile in place.

* * *

Kai watched the pretty woman place the phone on her handbag before demurely setting her folded hands in front of her, she looked up expectantly. “Hello there,” her voice low and surprisingly soothing. 

“Hi, I’m Kol and this is Kai,” Kol said just as the moment when ‘Hungry Eyes’ wafted through the hall, Kai snorted then smiled when a second later the woman met his eyes. His smile instantly dropped when her jaw tightened and her eyes hardened. Okay...What was her problem? He didn’t want to sound arrogant but that was not the usual reaction he gets from a woman or some men to be honest. 

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “We’re trying to place you but we can’t seem to recognize you…” Kai didn’t miss the way her eyes widened in surprise at what his friend said. Kol left his sentence and the woman nodded.

The woman hesitated before she smiled politely, “Bonnie.”

“Bonnie,” Kol simpered, “plus you looked a little lonely out here all by yourself,” Kai restrained rolling his eyes at Kol’s flirty tone. 

She waved her hand dismissively, “my friend went to this school and I was his plus one,” her eyes flickered to both their faces, “you probably know him,” she said slowly, “Marcus Yamada.”

Kai's brows furrowed, trying to recollect that name but he got nothing, he never really branched outside his circle of friends. “No sorry, can’t say I have.” He curiously watched her hands tighten around her purse.

“Same,” Kol shrugged, “he’s not here yet?”

“He’s not coming, can’t make it, that was just him on the phone.” She took a step back, her eyes glanced towards the exit. “It’s nice to meet you two but there’s really no point in staying here now.”

“What? You can still stay,” Kol said earnestly, “your friends a douche for standing you up but we can certainly show you a good time.” Kai closed his eyes in embarrassment for a moment.

Bonnie just chuckled although it sounded uneasy, Kai didn’t blame her. “Thank you for the offer but no,” she took another step back. “It was nice that you kept me company for a bit.” She placed the purse strap on her shoulder, “anyway. Goodbye.” Their eyes widened when she abruptly turned right around and practically ran out of the place, as much as her heels can allow her anyway.

“Fuck, you were creepy.” Kai said as they watched her walk out the door.

“Yeah, I think I came on a little too strong, I’m a little out of practise,” Kol mused. He shook his head and patted Kai on the shoulder, “she took an instant dislike to you though. Did you notice that?”

“Yeah,” Kai nodded, “I noticed that. Weird.” He saw no point in dissecting why though, he was never going to see her again anyway.

Kol took out his phone, “I’m going to call Clara, tell her I’ll be home in an hour.”

Kai smirked, “tell her I said hi and that she’s too good for you.”

Kol waved him away and sauntered off, phone pressed to his ear. Kol has always been a natural flirt, if you were marginally attractive and had a vagina chances are he would try it on with you but Kai knew it was all talk at least until Clara came into his life. Mr. _I’m too afraid of commitment_ is too afraid to admit he had fallen in love with someone. His friend was still in his denial phase but Kai hoped Kol would get his act together, sooner rather than later. For Kol’s sake. 

Kai looked back at the door, thoughts on the woman that seemed to hate him for no reason. That’s new.

* * *

“Oh man, it was awful.” Bonnie said as she clutched her tub of Ben and Jerrys, “I couldn’t even stay around them. I kept getting flashbacks of that day in the auditorium and Kai’s smug little, stupid face,” she clutched her tub tighter, jabbing her spoon in the cookie dough. “I’m not a violent person but I wanted to thump him with my handbag.”

“Was Kai still good looking,” Marcus said as he spooned a hefty amount of ice cream in his bowl.

Bonnie huffed, glaring at her friend, “after all I just said, that’s all you got out of it?”

“Of course not,” Marcus shrugged, “but like you said he didn’t go to the last reunion. Did he go bald, gain weight?”

Bonnie sighed as they made their way to her living room, snacks in hand, she allows herself a little cheat day once every two weeks. “Sadly not, still annoyingly handsome.” She popped a chip in her mouth, “he didn’t recognize me.” 

“But you set him straight, right?” Marcus asked, getting himself comfortable on the floral couch, “Say ‘no motherfucker I’m Bonnetta Hopkins, that girl that was straight up bullied thanks to you, how you like me now bitch?’...or something along those lines?”

“Umm,” Bonnie cleared her throat, “more like ‘Bonnie Bennett, nice to meet you?’”

He gave her a deadpan look, “you were cordial and you gave him your artist name?”

“Bennett is still technically a family name and Bonnie is short for Bonnetta and …” she stopped when Marcus continues to glare at her.

“No one called you Bonnie until you told us to…”

“I know,” Bonnie groaned, “it was a perfect opportunity to show those assholes I changed but I didn’t, I think no matter how much I believed I changed, I’m still that timid, insecure girl in high school.” She took a deep breath, “I think-ow dammit!” Bonnie glared, rubbing her arm.

“Stop pitying yourself,” he said calmly, “you have friends who care, especially me and you’re a working artist. You have a great life Bon, don’t revert to the past, you’re doing so well.”

She smiled softly at that and nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. “Fine just don’t pinch me.” Bonnie yawned as she held the remote, sifting through channels. “It’s not like I’ll see Kai anyway.”

Marcus just hummed in agreement.

* * *

Maybe internet dating wasn’t her thing, she thought as she sat across a guy that talked incessantly about his post stamp collection. Nothing wrong with having a hobby or passion but she hadn’t said a word in twenty minutes, only smiling in the right moments.

“There’s actually this artist I met,” Bonnie chimed in, “specializes in stamps, it’s really interesting, he works out in Berlin, he-”

“Oh yes,” the man nodded, “this reminds of this story of the time…”

Bonnie rested her cheek on her open palm and resumed her polite smiles. Using her other she covertly texted her mom saying she was going to be at the restaurant in about twenty minutes.

She was about to cut their lunch date short until the man she resents the most walked into the cosy café; donned in a grey fitted suit and blue tie. Kai looked like he was in a hurry as he checked his watch, he quickly walked to the counter to obviously order. Did he move back or something? Bonnie frowned. His back was to her so he didn’t see her but that didn’t stop Bonnie from standing up the giant menu, a flimsy barrier between her and the man she wanted nothing to do with...ever.

“Did you want to order something else?”

“Not really,” Bonnie chuckled lightly, “just looking. So you were telling about the time you went to Albuquerque?” 

The man smiled, swallowing down a piece of bread roll, “it’s a funny story actually…”

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Kai walk out the door, a coffee in hand. She looked back at her date, she’ll wait until he finishes this present story then she’ll make up an excuse to leave.

* * *

Kai drummed his fingers along his suitcase to the theme of Star Wars as he waited for his new but temporary client, Mr. Falbo, to come out of his office. He’s taking over some of the accounts from his fellow employee while she’s on maternity leave for a couple of months. He takes a sip of his coffee and checks his watch, the owner is twenty minutes late which irks Kai because the guy is in his office right now and Kai is three yards away from it. At least come out and say you’re going to be late, it’s only professional, right? He also has to get back to the office in twenty minutes. 

Two minutes later and Kai is ready to knock on his door, the owner comes out. Short in stature, frizzy black hair entangled from the top of his head, a thick black beard, a little pudgy around the midsection but it suits him. He looks like an Italian Santa Claus.

“Apologies for the lateness, Malachai,” Kai restrains from rolling eyes, Mr. Falbo smiles and offers his hand, “I’m Joseph.” 

“That’s alright,” Kai says as he stands up and shakes the offered hand, “and it’s Kai, I always hated Malachai.”

Joseph nodded and lifted his hand up, directing Kai into his office.

“This is really just routine,” Kai said, looking around at the tiny office which surprised him as the gallery space is expansive and open. “Since Mrs. Ackermann is on leave, I'll be handling your accounts for the time being. This visit really is just putting a face to a name, I hear you’re quite a personable client.” Kai smiled as he set his suitcase down. 

“Indeed I am.” Joseph said as he handed him a plate of cookies, when Kai politely refused, his brows furrowed, “you’re sure?”

The way the man scrutinised him made Kai second guess himself, he reached for the smallest cookie, “thank you.”

“You know,” Joseph said, setting the plate down, “I’m having a celebratory get together for my artists tomorrow night, it’s a traditional thing and since you’re joining the family, you might as well come along. The wine and cocktails will be flowing.” 

Kai shook his head, “thank you but I really don’t think that’s necessary. I’m just the accountant, I’ll be behind the scenes anyway. No one will see me.”

“Nonsense,” he said, waving his refusal away. “It starts at eight but I’m not finicky about time, it’ll be good that you meet the artists.”

Masking his annoyance with a tight smile, Kai nodded, “I’ll see you at eight then.” He really hated being told what to do.

* * *

Bonnie was clutching a wine glass in hand as she mingled with her fellow artists, she only saw them once in a while so this ‘family’ gathering was always a welcomed moment for her, she was usually cooped up in her small room that she called an art studio, she loved it though. She had it decorated in a way she always envisioned as a little girl. She usually spent days at a time there, as cliché as it sounds when inspiration strikes you have to seize it. Nothing will usually tempt her away so after a day or so, Marcus would usually bust into her apartment, followed by Caroline and drag her into the kitchen, her mother's cooking awaiting her on the dining table. It was a perpetual cycle.

“Think I might dabble in ceramics,” Bonnie said as she sipped her wine, she shrugged. “But it’s just an idea, painting seems to be my bread and butter so who knows but I tried it in college and I wasn’t terrible.”

“It’s a big jump but try it,” John, who specializes in light installations, encouraged, “if you suck at it then whatever, you already have a niche.” 

“True,” Bonnie nodded, “right, I’m hungry and I’m pretty sure I saw a plate of crab cakes somewhere, wanna come with?”

John shook his head, “nah, heard there’s this guy who owns a boutique on Princess street, I’m gonna weasel my way into his company.” He raised his glass, “wish me luck and find me later.”

Bonnie smiled, “see you in a bit.” She walked towards the waiter that was holding a tray of crab cakes she’s been craving all night when a voice called out to her. “Hello Joseph,” Bonnie greeted warmly as he kissed bother cheeks, “it’s been a while.”

“Certainly has,” Joseph tutted, he eyed her appreciatively. “You look ravishing.”

Bonnie looked down. “How was San Francisco.”

“It was very nice, I needed the getaway.” His eyes landed on her shoulder as he waved, “oh he did come, thought he wasn’t going to show.” Bonnie turned and nearly dropped her wine glass, “Kai, over here.” The man in question immediately nodded to Joseph and walked over. She noticed the second he became aware of her presence as he faltered in his step but he seamlessly continued on and immediately latched onto Joseph's hand. 

“Thank you for inviting me,” Kai said, tone low and professional.

Bonnie bit her lip, wondering how the hell Joseph knew Kai, how would they even meet? In that moment Joseph turned around and lightly held onto Bonnie’s forearm, “Bonnie, this is Kai Parker, he’ll be handling the gallery’s accounts while Linda is away.” 

“Oh,” Bonnie said, feeling suddenly warm, “is that so?” She schooled herself with a look of disinterest as she gazed up at Kai who was already staring down at her.

Kai nodded as he scrutinised her features, she looked away when she saw his pupils start to dilate, almost black in the warm, white lights. “I’m sorry but have we met before? You look so familiar.”

Bonnie looked back at his playful tone and nearly glared because from the way he was looking at her, he knew the answer to that already. Man, he looked smug. The hold on her wine glass tightened as she furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head, “you know what? I think we did,” she snapped her fingers and pointed at him, a little overkill but she didn’t care. “At that reunion, you were with your really nice friend. Although ‘pervy’ seemed a more appropriate word but not exactly appropriate for this conversation. 

“He has a girlfriend,” Kai said suddenly. He cleared his throat, looking a little confused. 

“That’s good to know?” Bonnie lightly chuckled, she quickly sipped the last of her wine wanting an excuse to leave, “need a top up.” She pointed to her glass and shrugged, “enjoy the party Mr. Parker.”

Kai bit his lip as he nodded, “it’s Kai.” Bonnie nodded as she looked back at Joseph who was curiously eyeing the both of them, she kissed his cheek before muttering, “I’ll talk to you later.”

“It looks like Kai needs a glass, Bonnie.” 

Her eyes widened in betrayal but what did Joseph know of the history with the man standing next to him, she exhaled, “of course, sorry Kai. This way,” she said, trying to keep some enthusiasm in her voice but she knew she was failing on that front.

“Show me the way Bonnie.” Kai said, a tinge of laughter in his voice as he followed her. She slowed down a little so he was in step with her as she became hyper aware of the attention he was giving her backside, she internally rolled her eyes at her choice of attire; a backless, black cocktail dress.

“So you’re an artist?” Kai said, making small talk.

Bonnie nodded absently, trying to find the waiter with the wine but he seemed to have disappeared, “and you’re an accountant.” She took a subtle breath and nodded towards the back, she didn’t want to be alone with him but she’s a big girl now, they’re both adults. She’ll be cordial to him in public and secretly loathe his presence in private because it just occurred to her that she would be seeing more of him. Damn Joseph and his annoying need to make everyone feel welcomed. 

“The drink is kept in there.” She started walking a little faster but Kai kept up to her easily. 

When they walked in the cold room, her eyes zoomed in on the crate of wine bottles, “aha,” she looked back at Kai who quickly averted his eyes from her frame and started inspecting the brown walls, “red or white?” she walked over and placed wine bottles on the marble counter. She looked at him expectantly. 

“White,” he said easily, snatching an errand glass. He walked over to her and stood on the other side of the island. “Funny how we’re meeting again, huh?”

Bonnie nodded, opening drawers, trying to find a corkscrew. “Yes, it is coincidental.” After a moment she found one, she stilled when Kai reached over and gently took the corkscrew from her hands, she flinched on reflex. She knew Kai felt it but he continued on, easily prying out the corkscrew and pouring them both a glass of wine.

“I’m sorry if my buddy Kol was being a weirdo that night, pretty women seem to do that to him.” He smiled, it seemed genuine but Bonnie didn’t miss Kai slowly assess her features.

Bonnie backed away from the counter, her palms splayed on the cold marble. She ignored the fluttering in her stomach because she knew it was residue from her thirteen year old self, a need to feel validated, to receive any kind of attention from her childhood crush but she was not going to entertain that. “We should get back to the party,” she said, her tone monotonous. She looked away from his questioning eyes and instead looked at the white collar of his dress shirt. “Joseph still needs to introduce you to the rest of us.”

She grabbed her glass and was about to head through the threshold when Kai’s voice stalled her movements, “did I do something wrong?” She looked back to find Kai standing at the same spot, bemusement etching his handsome face. “Did I say something or do something that offended you because I’d like to know if I did.”

Bonnie clamped her mouth shut to the torrent of expletives dying to come out, she shook her head. He worked for her boss and Bonnie if anything was professional in her workplace, “you did nothing wrong, I’m not sure where you got the idea that you offended me.” 

“So,” Kai said, carrying his glass as he walked towards her, “you’re just naturally friendly to everyone else but me.”

Bonnie craned her neck upwards and ignored his slight goad. She met his eyes squarely, he met hers intently. “Perhaps it’s just your imagination, I’m treating you exactly the same as everyone else.” She continued on at the disbelieving look on his face, “really, you’re part of the family. I’m sure Joseph already told you that,” he nodded, “so let’s get back to the party.”

“So we’re fine?” Kai said, shaking his head slowly, “we’re good.”

Bonnie nodded, “yes, of course.”

He ran a hand through his hair, giving it a tousled effect, “if you say so.”

She eyed that movement before turning away and walking ahead. 

Kai was going to say something else but he already flooded with introductions from people as Joseph pushed over artists to him, giving Bonnie a clear escape. She quickly evaded his searching eye contact as she found John, she clinked her glass with the man, immediately falling into conversation, avoiding the constant feel of Kai’s gaze on her all night. 

She was planning to ignore him for the rest of the party and she did just that.

* * *

It was a Sunday which meant breakfast at his parents, after living in Chicago for over a decade he had to get back into the normal swing of things in Portland. They tried talking him into going to mass with them but he refused so they decided to grab some food a block away from the church. Kai had to go into the office that Sunday for an hour or so, so it was more convenient for them.

He was dressed in a black tracksuit and grey sweatshirt since he decided to go for a run before meeting up with the family. Instead of going to the park, his usual spot, he decided to try the docks instead. The dock was a little cloudy, it was still early in the morning but there were people out, jogging or out walking their dog. 

He looked out in the water, the fog hovering over it. He was a little transfixed at the sight, wishing he had a camera, he looked to the right and immediately caught sight of the woman ten yards away from him. She had the same idea he did as she held what looked like a pretty pricey camera, she was still for a long moment just taking pictures and he didn’t want to disturb her so he stayed still, just watching her. Yes, it’s a little creepy but there was a calmness to the woman that he gravitated towards.

After a minute or so, she placed the camera in her black bag and tied her curly hair in a ponytail, Kai gaped for a moment before calling out her name. He probably shouldn’t, he knew she didn’t like him or hasn’t exactly warmed to him yet. It was about two weeks after he conversed with Bonnie at that party, she confused him, it wasn’t exactly mixed signals since it was loud and clear that she didn’t like him.

It was just, she’d say something and yet her face would say something else entirely, Bonnie probably realised how utterly transparent she was in her features. Kai liked bluntness, he didn’t have time for pussyfooting with people but there’s something about that woman; he didn’t want to be rude or hurt her feelings. So if Bonnie wanted to be passive and let’s face it; fake, then he’ll let her be that.

She turned around and to no surprise, she didn’t look happy at all to see him but she smiled in that professional way that made Kai want to roll his eyes, “hello Kai, little early to be seeing you.”

“I can say the same for you,” Kai said as he walked up to her, he had to go by her anyway. “I saw you taking pictures.”

“Yeah,” Bonnie nodded, “inspiration. This time of the morning is perfect, the sun hits the water and turns it into some whimsy, orange concoction,” she paused, “I’m not making any sense.”

Kai chuckled, “no, you are.”

Tucking an invisible hair behind her ear, she shrugged, “I don't know, it looks great on camera.”

“I don’t doubt it, can I see your pictures?”

Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek in contemplation and he was going to tell her to forget it, mass was about to end soon anyway. “Sure,” she nodded, tentatively taking her camera out, she hesitantly flicked through the pictures she took five minutes ago. 

He stood next to her and leaned in, his gaze on her profile, she really did have the prettiest eyes, so round and earthy but there was something so familiar about them; _when was it_? His gaze quickly moved to the camera when she turned her head slightly. “These are great Bonnie, seriously beautiful.” They really are, obviously since she’s an artist she’d have an eye for these kind of things but it appears she’s also well versed in the art of photography as well. 

She looked up and grinned, her eyes unguarded that Kai was a little taken aback by it but it ended all too soon as if she remembered herself and Kai quickly mourned for it when her eyes resumed their usual caution. “Thanks,” she said quietly while turning off the camera and tucking it back in her bag. 

“You’re welcome,” Kai said evenly, swallowing down his disappointment. “I’ll let you go, I’m going to meet up with my parents, Sunday tradition.”

“Yeah, I do that with my parents but it’s every Wednesday,” Bonnie looked towards the water again which was clearing up. “So, I’ll see you around,” she said, tightening her hoodie around her. 

Kai gave her a small smile, “I’m sure we will.” 

She raised her hand in farewell and walked the opposite direction. Kai watched her leave, wondering where she actually lived, she must have lived nearby since she seemed familiar with the area. Kai shook his head, silently berating himself, it was none of his damn business anyway. 

He didn’t know how long he was standing there after a while, he reached for his phone absently when it started to ring, “hello.”

His mother’s serious voice was on the other line, “ _Kai, we’re waiting for you, where are you_?”

He checked his watch, “shit. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“ _Language!_ ”

“Sorry.”

* * *

Bonnie’s father owned a restaurant, it was small but cozy and quite popular in the neighbourhood. Bonnie stops by as much as she can, even to help out if they were unfortunately understaffed. Today was that day. 

Bonnie wiped the hair back off her forehead as she plopped down on the metal stool. “It’s never this crazy.”

Rudy handed her a plate of pasta, “thanks for helping, baby.”

Bonnie picked up a fork and pointed to the plate, “that’s thanks enough, just keep it coming.” Her dad sat down besides her and chuckled, “this was your favourite as a kid.”

“I used to binge this stuff, it’s like crack to me.”

Rudy grabbed another fork and took a small helping off her plate, “what every father wants to hear.” Bonnie smiled as she kept eating, “have a good day?”

Bonnie nodded, covering her mouth as she gulped, “pretty good, yeah. Nothing eventful though.” She jumped when a hand crept over her shoulder, aiming for her garlic bread. She recognized the fruity perfume. “Don’t you dare.” She turned slightly, pointing her fork at her cousin.

“Fine,” Lucy shrugged, backing away. She walked to the expansive stove and lifted the lid off the pot, “jack pot.”

"You’re such a grubber.” Bonnie said, turning fully around to see Lucy shove a spoon full of pasta in her mouth. Lucy covered her mouth, “you can talk.”

Lucy just shrugged as she shoved more food in her mouth, careful not to get it on her white uniform. “Guess who I saw.”

“Too tired to guess,” Bonnie sighed, turning around and taking a piece off her bread.

“Kai Parker. Didn't know he was back.”

Bonnie could feel her dad stiffen besides her and she couldn’t blame him. 

After that moment in the auditorium, when Bonnie wished she could just block out, life got a lot harder for her. She was no longer a wallflower but the centre of ridicule, the butt of every joke. The bullying intensified and when Bonnie came home with tears in her eyes, her dad always picked up the pieces. To say that Rudy disliked Kai was putting it very mildly. 

Bonnie shrugged, “yeah, he moved back.” She can feel her father’s stare and she smiled, “Dad, I’m fine.” She turned to look at him, she saw the worry in his eyes and it made her wonder what she was actually like in her father’s eyes when she was going through a hard time, was it really that bad? She was annoyed with how her cheeks burned in embarrassment. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I see him from time to time,” she said choosing not to mention how Kai comes by the art gallery to talk to Joseph.

“How?” Rudy’s eyes narrowed. 

“Yeah, how?” Lucy chimed in.

“It’s a small town,” Bonnie was met with silence but she shrugged it off and continued to eat.

“If I ever see him, I’m kicking his ass.”

Bonnie chuckled at her dad’s serious tone, Rudy huffed not amused at her daughter’s lack of belief in him.

“I’ll help,” Lucy said as she pulled up a stool, “I’m agile, like a fox. I can tackle him to the ground. Uncle Rudy can start kicking.”

Bonnie felt a little guilty at the warmness that enveloped her stomach, how even after all these years her family still holds a little bit of contempt on her behalf. Bonnie shook her head and grinned at the image of tiny Lucy trying to physically bring Kai down. “Go for it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kai took a breath, trying to compose himself, he was not going to lose his shit in the middle of the sidewalk.

He was such an idiot though, he should have given himself more time to run his errands. He rolled his eyes when he got a text from Luke asking if he can grab a bag of assorted pastries, "fuck I am," he muttered. He was about to tuck his phone back in his pocket until he got another text, this time from Liv asking him the same thing. He huffed out a frustrated breath and quickly went into the first bakery he saw.

After he left the bakery with a big bag of pastries, the rain started to pelt down. Kai walked a little faster, shielding the bag under his suit jacket, swearing under his breath and not really watching where he was going. He was nearly soaked through and he desperately wanted to back to his car to dry off that his first urge was to snap when someone bumped into him with an obnoxiously large umbrella. However, he instinctively held onto the persons shoulders to steady them when they wobbled forward even when his face nearly got swatted by the red umbrella.

"Sorry, sorry," a small voice squeaked out and Kai dropped his hands when he recognized the voice. He tilted his head and he took a step forward, the umbrella was still covering her so he hunched over a little until he was under the umbrella as well, "what are you -"

"Thanks," Kai simpered as he watched Bonnie stop mid sentence, her eyes widened.

"Kai?"

"Mind if I join ya?" He was still in a foul mood but seeing her lightened it slightly. He lifted the brown bag, "want a croissant?"

Bonnie muttered a "no thanks," as she lifted the umbrella to accommodate his height.

"Shit weather we're having," Kai said casually as people grudgingly walked around them.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded, not making eye contact. "The forecast said it was going to bad."

Kai looked down and nodded towards her attire. A long yellow rain coat that reached her shins, she was even wearing black wellie boots. The ensemble was actually quite adorable. "You certainly came prepared."

"And you certainly did not," she said, regarding his dark suit before meeting his eyes. His mood deflated a little when he saw the usual apprehension. "It's Sunday, why are you dressed up like you're going to work?"

"Not work, a baptism." He checked his watch, he still had time but he'd be cutting it very close and Jo can be pretty scary, he'd better not risk it. He looked down to see Bonnie watching him with her big green eyes, he repressed a sigh when she looked away quickly, deciding to focus her attention on a parking meter. "I better go, thanks for the shelter." The rain was still pelting down but whatever, it not like he could get more drenched then he already is.

"Where's the baptismal?" Bonnie's soft voice murmured.

Surprised and pleased that she was making some conversation, he smiled slightly. "St John's Cathedral."

Her brows furrowed, "that's across town."

"I'm taking my car, it's down by Locke Avenue."

"That's three blocks away."

His smile widened, "you're really good at Geography, Bonnie."

She pinned him an unimpressed look before handing him the umbrella, he looked at her hand in puzzlement before drifting his eyes back to her face, she rolled her eyes while putting on her hood. "Take it, you obviously need it."

Taken aback, he shook his head. "Thanks though, appreciate it."

He could have sworn she took a breath, like she was siking herself up before she clasped his hand with hers and gently handed him her umbrella. "It's fine. I'm headed over to my friends place, he lives around here." She dropped her hand quickly.

Kai felt like a dick that the only thing in that sentence that really registered with him was he.

"Bonnie, honestly I'm fi-"

"You can catch a cold," she cut in sternly, reminding him of his mom. She cleared her throat, "and your pastries will get wet." She took a step back, "just give it back to me when you see me." The rain cascaded down her jacket, she certainly stuck out among the shades of grey. "Like at the art gallery or something." She tightened the hood around her, it somehow made her eyes impossibly bigger and greener and dammit, she's too cute. It's a shame she'd taken such an instant dislike to him but as he held her umbrella in his hand maybe those feelings have started to wane. Maybe?

She nodded towards his hand, looking overly concerned with the pastries, "your bag's getting wet." Hmmm, maybe not.

He knew he looked liked an idiot, watching her wordlessly. She even started to fidget which is something he notices she does when she's uncomfortable so he smiled charmingly (he hoped), "thanks Bonnie. I'll give it to you next week."

She nodded once before turning away, "well...see ya."

Before he could say goodbye she was already walking around him, down the opposite direction, her yellow form turned the corner quickly, away from view. She didn't even once look back.

"Huh," his brows furrowed as he stood there, gawking a little at where she disappeared. Somebody bumped into him which brought him back to pressing matters: Baptism, being potentially murdered by his twin if he's late. He walked at a quicker pace, checking his watch every now and then. If the traffic isn't horrible, he'll be fine.

He glanced up to see written in a thick black marker; Property of Bonnie Bennett. He didn't realize he was smiling

* * *

"Great, I'll just leave this paper work here and you can go over it in your own time," Kai placed the folder on Joseph's desk, "if you have any questions just ask."

Kai was putting on his grey hoodie, feeling relieved Joseph was at his office since it was the weekend and he forgot that morning about some files he was supposed to drop off on the Friday. He literally ran (but resentfully, Liv had his car as hers was getting repairs done) to the place when Joseph answered his call.

Joseph nodded, "I certainly will. You headed home?"

Kai hesitated as he nodded, afraid he was going to invite him to another party since the guy seems to throw one every two weeks, "yes."

"You'll be passing along the Everlay district?"

"…yeah."

"If it's not too much trouble, can you drop something off?" Joseph turned away before Kai could answer him. Joseph sifted through boxes and parcels at the side of his desk. "Aha," He picked up a plain, brown box and held it up for Kai, he took it wordlessly.

He blinked when he saw the name and address, "you want me to drop something off for Bonnie?"

"Yes, at her new art studio," Joseph nodded quickly, "since you're walking that way anyway."

"Umm, yeah I guess so," Kai knew the area, passed it every time he went out jogging. He felt a sense of dread as he thought about going there like he was encroaching on her space or something but he'd look like a real dick if he refused. "Uh yeah," he tucked the box under the crook of his arm, "I'll get going now."

"Excellent," Joseph smiled, "thank you so much, Kai."

He smiled tightly and gave a little nod as he walked out of Joseph's office. The walk to Bonnie's studio took longer than necessary, he stalled a bit. He bought a churro…then he bought another one. He contemplated buying a burrito in his favorite Mexican restaurant since it was along the way but he chided himself for being an idiot. Just go to the studio, drop the box off and leave: simple.

He found himself in front of the studio; an unremarkable, small grey square building. Kai rang the buzzer despite the door being slightly ajar, after the third ring with still no answer, Kai pushed opened the door and walked inside. As he walked down the hallway, he understood why Bonnie or anybody couldn't hear him as heavy rock music enveloped the floor.

"You motherfucking piece of fucking shit, just fucking work you asshole!"

Kai gaped as an annoyed screech followed the string of profanities, "what the…"

Kai walked a little bit more as he followed the string of continued curses. He opened the door and Kai flinched at the volume of the music being played but a second later his brain register what he was seeing.

Kai inhaled sharply when he saw Bonnie in a black tank top and denim shorts, covered in paint of all colors. She stunned him, really. It's not exactly what she was wearing even though those shorts were _very_ tiny and she looked really good in them, it's how she was acting. Every time he saw her there was always a sense of control but here she was straddling her canvas and stabbing it with a paint brush with such abandonment Kai was finding it a little hard to breathe.

He dropped the box without realizing it and surprisingly, despite the loud music, Bonnie heard it. His heart leapt in his throat when she looked up, green eyes still wild and hand raised in midair. They were just staring at each other, maybe for a couple of seconds who knows, it felt longer. However, Bonnie seemed to finally register he was standing there like an idiot, her eyes widened in surprise as she lowered her hand. He tried to get his breathing under control as he smiled tightly.

"Sorry I-" He coughed when his voice caught a little, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Umm," Bonnie looked down and turned down the radio, her face looking a little pinched from where he was standing, contrast to how she was a moment ago. "That's fine."

She started to stand up and Kai tried not to stare but there was so much skin on show. Kai mentally rolled his eyes, he's acting like a hormonal teenager. Bonnie is an attractive woman, it's not like that was some revelation, he just needs to get a fucking grip. She stepped over her canvas, barefoot, as she walked towards him and he actually audibly _gulped_.

He noticed that she was hugging herself in a self-conscious way as she stood a few feet away from him. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

He quickly bent down and picked up the box, "sorry, this was from Joseph. He asked me if could drop it over here," he stalled in his speech when she took a step closer, inspecting the box as he held it in his hands, "so I thought I'd do my good deed for the day."

A crease between her brows formed as she tilted her head, "I told him I'd pick this up on Monday. It wasn't urgent." She took the box from him and placed it on one of her vases.

"Oh," He muttered, feeling a flicker of annoyance. What the fuck Falbo? Although, he's pretty sure the image of Bonnie straddling her canvas is going to be etched in his mind for quite a while so maybe he can't be too mad at the man. "Maybe he forgot?"

"Maybe," Bonnie murmured softly as she looked away.

Kai bit his lip as he looked away too cause damn, it got really awkward.

He was about to take his leave until his eyes took in the rest of the room.

He was so focused on Bonnie, he didn't notice the many painted canvases scattered about the room. He took a step to the side to look at the paintings. He could feel Bonnie's eyes on him as he walked about the room. He wasn't sure if he was being rude or not but wasn't that the whole point of paintings, to be looked at?

He knew nothing about art but he has eyes and he liked what he saw, he looked at one painting and swirling colors of yellows and orange instantly took him back to when he bumped into Bonnie as she was taking pictures. "The dock?" Kai asked, turning around to find Bonnie next to him.

She bit her lip and nodded, looking frustratingly nervous Kai fought the urge to bang his head against the nearby wall. "Yeah, it's a great area for inspiration."

"Looks like it was, this is nice." _Nice_?

Despite the lame complement, Bonnie smiled, "thank you."

He cleared his throat as he looked down at the canvas she was previously stabbing, he whistled, "what was the inspiration for that one?" He looked up when he heard her chuckle.

"None," she pointed to her forehead, "I had an image in my head that wasn't coming to fruition so I thought if I just get angry then something might click for me."

"Did it?"

She tucked an errand strand behind her ear and gave him a rueful smile, "no."

Kai grimaced. "Cause I disturbed you?"

Bonnie quickly shook her head, "oh god no. I was just beating up my canvas out of frustration at that point," she ruffled up her wavy hair and sighed. "I must have looked crazy when you walked in."

Kai tracked the way her hair fell back on her shoulders, "not at all, you looked uh…" ' _hot'_ his mind whispered "…productive." Bonnie's light laughter at Kai's response made him smile. "So…I'll leave you alone now." He gestured towards the box, "I dropped it, hope I didn't break anything."

She shook her head, "you didn't. It's mostly paper."

Kai slowly nodded, "cool." He took a step back as his eyes lasciviously drifted over her form almost unconsciously, he missed the surprised look on Bonnie's face. "So I'll see you around."

"I have no doubt," Bonnie said quietly as she regarded him with a polite smile. He turned around to walk out the door, he stopped at the threshold when he heard his name, he turned around and looked at her expectantly, "just thanks," she gestured with her hand in an incoherent manner as her other hand mussed up her hair again, "for dropping the box off."

"Oh that's no problem. See you." He tapped his forehead, "shit, umm. I still haven't given you back your umbrella, I have it. I haven't lost it or anything."

"That's okay, no rush."

"Umm, cool," he nodded slowly as he stood there until he noticed Bonnie start to fidget as she looked over his shoulder, "alright, bye."

He gave her one last smile before he closed the door behind him. A couple of seconds after he did the music turned back on. As he walked down the hallway he could have sworn he heard a loud squeal, he paused in his step as he looked back at the door way but after a moment he shrugged, it was probably part of the music.

* * *

"Why don't you try on this dress?"

"How about no?" Marcus tutted as he put the dress back and Bonnie shook her head, "it's very tight."

"What's the point of having your curves if you never show them?"

Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes as she casually skimmed through the clothing racks, "I show them off plenty." She looked back at her friend when she was not met when his usual snarky (sometimes rude) reply. "What?" His back was turned to her.

Marcus looked back and met Bonnie with wide eyes, "holy shit, you weren't kidding about him being attractive and he looks tall from here, was he always that tall?"

"Huh?" Bonnie brows furrowed and Marcus quickly tilted his head to the side. Her eyes followed his movement. Bonnie gasped and before she knew it, she threw herself inside one of the circular clothing racks.

"Are you serious?" Marcus deadpanned.

Bonnie immediately stepped out as nonchalantly as possible, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "that was weird."

"Yeah it was," Marcus nodded as he gave her a worried look, "that seemed very instinctual, Bonnie."

She sighed.

Kai was there about twenty yards away; looking all casual and handsome in the jean section and he was with a woman; young with curly blonde hair. They both looked equally bored as they stood there as if they were waiting for someone. Not a moment after though, another woman walked over to them, jeans strewn over one arm and Bonnie knew right away Kai was related to her, perhaps a cousin, as they shared the exact same features; pale complexion, blue eyes, dark hair. And there interactions were very sibling like from Kai's eye roll to the woman swatting his arm at a remark he made a second prior.

"Let's go," Bonnie quietly moaned, turning away as she tugged Marcus' sleeve, "I'm tired of looking at dresses."

"Uh huh, that's the reason you want to leave."

"Shush."

"Face your demons," Marcus whispered, "and when I mean demon, I mean hot douchebag that's looking this way."

"What?" Bonnie dropped her hand and turned back. Ah damn, Kai was curiously looking their direction. Bonnie tried to smile as she gave him an awkward wave, Kai waved just as awkwardly back.

She heard Marcus cough in the background, stifling what was suspiciously a laugh. Kai's wave caught the blonde's woman attention and she turned towards them too. "Aww shit," Bonnie whispered, "let's just go now-oh for Pete's sake," Kai was saying something to the blonde woman beside him who tilted her head, seemingly scrutinizing Bonnie. Bonnie shuffled her feet and repressed a sigh because he was making his way over to them now.

It was like one of those cheesy slow motion moments as Kai made his way over to them, all that's missing is a wind machine to blow his perfectly coiffed hair back. She even noticed a couple other women eyeing him up as he passed by them. Bonnie felt like she was in high school all over again, heart racing, mouth agape and she knows damn well Marcus is salivating beside her. It's ridiculous, really.

"Hi Bonnie," Kai said lowly.

"Hello Kai," she said, hoping she sounded breezy and casual, "out shopping?"

Kai nodded, "unfortunately. I got roped into being a chauffeur for the day."

"A good deed for the day," Bonnie said without thought and her cheeks immediately flushed when she thought back to the day at the art studio where she completely embarrassed herself in front of him.

Her comment seemed to register with him as well, unfortunately, as he gave her a small, knowing smile. His eyes flitted to the right, "hi, I'm Kai." His hand reached out and for a second, Bonnie forgot Marcus was there.

Marcus quickly clasped his hand, a very breathy, "Marcus…Yamada," came out and Bonnie restrained an eye roll, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Bonnie waited for that name to click with Kai. She clearly remembered mentioning Marcus at the class reunion, she was actually dreading that light bulb moment because that meant she'd have to admit who she actually was as she'd never ask Marcus to play along since its wrong but also he's a terrible actor, Kai would see right through him. Her heart started to pump erratically, wishing she bolted as soon as she saw him.

However, as they both dropped their hands, she realized Kai didn't remember.

Bonnie's shoulder's drooped with surprising disappointment. Don't get her wrong, she was also relieved as this was no place to either yell at him and cause a scene or bullshit her way by pretending she didn't remember him which would be absolutely ridiculous because he's Kai Parker and she went to the fucking reunion. The disappointment stemmed from their teen years; Bonnie, Marcus and every other loser who wasn't worthy to walk on the same ground as Kai's clique. They were all nothing to him. It made sense that Kai wouldn't recognize Bonnie with all the weight she lost, that's fair enough but Marcus? He still looks the same as he did in high school. Bonnie bit her lip, tampering down a flare of anger just then.

She noticed Kai's eyes drift to her lips and she felt angrier.

"Did you get that email from Joseph?"

"Hmm?" Bonnie blinked when she realized Kai was talking to her, she kept her voice light, "an email?"

"Yeah, he's throwing another soiree."

Bonnie sighed, "he's wasting all his money," she looked up at him, hesitantly, "are you going to it?"

Kai shrugged, "I dodged the last one."

Bonnie exhaled, "me too."

"Really?"

She noted his surprise as she nodded, "don't let him guilt you into going if you don't want to, he's really good at that."

"Too late, I think…umm, so I'll let you get back to shopping." He faced Marcus, "good meeting you."

"You too," Marcus simpered, "I'll give Bonnie that recipe," Bonnie looked up in confusion as Kai nodded.

"Great, thanks for that." He looked back at Bonnie, a little nervously, "I was thinking if you are going to that soiree thing let me know, it would be good to see a friendly face there."

Bonnie arched an eyebrow, "so you are going?"

He laughed humorlessly, "well I didn't tell him no which is like a definite yes to him."

Bonnie nodded slowly, "if I'm going I'll let you know." She totally wasn't going to go.

They said their goodbyes after that, Bonnie watched him check his phone as he walked away, probably finding out where the two women were as they both vanished when Kai left to talk to her.

"Recipe?" Bonnie frowned as she followed Marcus, announcing he wanted a frappuccino, "what recipe? And when was this?"

He shrugged, "while you zoned out." Bonnie frowned at that. "It's just small talk, I mentioned I was a chef and he asked for a recipe for rabbit, it's for his mom," Bonnie's frowned deepened and Marcus whispered playfully, "don't worry, I'm not going to send him my awesome recipe. He'll be so disappointed."

Bonnie chuckled, "thanks I guess. Although you did say you'd give it me." She pursed her lips, "isn't it weird how he didn't recognize you?"

Marcus shook his head, "not really. We didn't run in the same circles, he didn't know who I was back then, why would he know now?"

"...I guess."

Marcus sighed dramatically as they walked into a Starbucks, "It's a shame he's not gay," he said in a playfully wistful tone before grinning at Bonnie, "did you see the way he was looking at you Bonnie? It was very, very…interesting."

Bonnie huffed out a sarcastic laugh but sobered up as she recalled that moment in her art studio; when he was about to leave and the way his bright eyes darkened and became hooded as he watched her. There were other times when he checked her out but that felt different, she felt different, like her whole body lit up at his gaze. It shocked her how intense his stare was, she even doubted if he knew how he looked at her then. And in the deepest crevices of her mind a tiny, traitorous part believed that if he did approach her, come on to her, kiss her…she'd have let him.

"He's still a douche."

* * *

"Kai!"

Kai looked up from his laptop, he was spread out in sweats on his parents couch, feeling pretty damn cozy.

The final of the NBA was on tonight which meant the Parker children from a fifty mile radius (all the Parkers) hauled ass to their parents place to watch the game. Honestly, his parents would look for any excuse to bring all their children together, they even once held a Lord of the Rings night when Jo mentioned in passing that she's never watched any of the movies.

Even though all his siblings went elsewhere for college, they all came back after they graduated and settled down. However, Kai decided to leave and stay gone when he graduated high school which broke his mother's heart; but even as he enjoyed high school for the most part he always knew he had to leave, needed to leave. That notion was solidified during his senior prom when he looked around the hall and had this euphoric realization that he hated everyone, even his friends; a festering aversion to everything he was used to. He wanted change and he got it; met new people, had a good job, fell in love.

It was great...until it wasn't. But since he's been back, he didn't realize how much he missed this place and how he's beginning to understand why his siblings won't leave.

"What?"

"You want some pizza?" Liv appeared a second later, she was wearing one of Kai's old band tees. "we're ordering some."

Jo also arrived, she rolled her eyes when she saw him and gently swayed her baby in her arms. "You brought your laptop with you? do you ever stop working?"

Kai smiled tightly as his sisters regarded him with keen judgement. He closed his laptop and placed it on the coffee table, "Pizza sounds good." He got up and stretched, "pineapple and pepperoni?" He asked hopefully. He looked over and the saw their disgusted grimaces, "or not."

"You can have your own pizza," Liv said, "with as much pineapple as you want."

Kai chuckled, "thanks." He followed his sisters to the kitchen. His dad, Joshua, was on the phone while Luke was grabbing a beer from the fridge and Luke's boyfriend, Raul, was helping their mother download an app for her phone.

"Where's Tony?" Kai asked Jo, he'd been too busy holed away in the living room trying to finish off some work, he didn't realize Jo's husband wasn't here.

"At the hospital, he's on night shift this week."

"Ooh," Kai cringed, knowing what a basketball fan Tony is. "That's unfortunate."

Jo shrugged, "there's t.v's there, he'll find a way...wait," she held her daughter, Claire, up and Kai held his hands out reflexively, "hold her for a sec, I need to pee."

"Umm," she passed Claire over quite seamlessly, Kai was a little impressed himself even though he was holding his niece like a football.

Jo nodded as she assessed Kai's baby holding skills, "meh. Good enough." She turned around and called over her shoulder, "tell dad I want the deluxe toppings, he'll know," before walking out of the living room.

"Alright," Joshua said as he held the phone to his ear and handed a sheet of paper with a pen to Luke, "write what you want and pass it around, I'm not going to be bombarded like last time."

After they all wrote what they wanted, Kai sat down on one of the stools by the kitchen island. He was still awkwardly jostling around the little tyke and she was not amused judging by the annoyed expression on her face which is unusual cause babies would just cry but Claire rarely did, instead she mastered the Parker look of disdain quite impressively at nine months of age.

"Sup," Luke took a seat next to him, he was decked out in the Golden State kit. He graduated from San Francisco Art Institute last year so he now considers himself an honorary Californian.

Kai sighed when Claire whined, trying to reach out for Luke, chubby arms and legs were flailing about the place. "Ah," he looked up at Luke, "you mind?"

Luke lifted Claire from Kai's arms, "I guess you're still kind of a stranger to her."

Kai nodded as he watched his niece calmly settle into Luke's arms, "guess so." Luke cut Kai a sly look and he frowned, guard up, "what?"

"Nothing," Luke chuckled, "you should just really learn to hold your liquor."

Kai's frown deepened before realization dawn and he rolled his eyes.

A couple of days ago, Liv was feeling particularly down; her boyfriend wasn't calling her back and as she was in near tears, they happen to be walking by a bar (wasn't the best judgement)...anyway long story short: they both got drunk, surprisingly more Kai than Liv but it was a success since Liv didn't look so somber anymore but Kai didn't account how chatty he can be while intoxicated and somehow (fuck knows how) the subject of Bonnie came up; words were thrown around, exaggerations were inevitable.

"I'm impressed, you've only been here for two months and already have your eye on an artist," Luke tapped his chin, "what did Liv say, oh yeah," he grinned, "'the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in person'...I mean, damn Kai you're never that corny."

Kai blanched, did he really say that, before shook his head, "doubt that's accurate."

Luke shrugged, "Liv would never lie to me," he retorted. His voice turned teasing, "so tell me about her, what makes her the most beautiful woman you have ever seen?"

He still had that shit eating grin, Kai narrowed his eyes, "Luke if you didn't have a baby in your arms..."

Luke waved that away as he continued to smile smugly and Kai wondered when did his little brother stop fearing him, "I think it's cool, get back out there."

Kai sighed, "I was drunk, people say shit they don't mean when they're drunk."

"Okay Kai," Luke nodded slowly, still that teasing glint in his eyes. "Loved to know what she looks like to warrant such praise though, Liv said her name is Bianca...Bianca?"

Kai bit the inside of cheek and nodded, "yup but-" He was about to explain how _Bianca_ dislikes him and he has no know idea why until he stopped himself because it's none of his brothers damn business, "go annoy Raul," he snapped as he slid Luke's beer bottle over to him.

"Okay," Luke beamed happily as he stood up, carrying the baby with him, making his way towards Raul but not before giving Claire back to Jo. Kai chucked a carrot stick at the back of Luke's head, quite impressed with the precision.

"Kai," his mother barked, looking up from her phone, "stop throwing food!"

"Sorry," Kai muttered as he dodged a few airborne grapes.

* * *

Kai picked up his folder as he made his way out of Joseph's office, had to give him a monthly update of his income which is something Kai would usually do by email. He had never met a client like him, he was really hands on. Joseph was meticulous of every facet of his business but he was contradiction, he could be quite frugal on where he placed his money and investments by he also blew a sizable chunk of his earnings on parties. Kai tells him this every time he sees him but the man won't listen to him; ' _life is a fleeting thing, we should enjoy it while we can'_ Joseph would always tell him, Kai had an inkling it was also directed at him.

Kai was a little preoccupied with his current thoughts, he didn't notice the two bickering figures at the end of the hallway, they seemed to be headed towards the same exit as him. Obviously, it was the only main exit. They didn't seem to noticed him yet but his eyes were already zeroed in on the woman on the left. She rarely has her hair up in a bun, but it definitely suited her, well with a face like hers any hairstyle would work.

"Take me to dinner," her friend, Marcus, moaned, "you said we'd eat two hours ago." He seemed like a nice guy when he spoke to him. Honestly, when he first saw Bonnie and Marcus together he thought they were a couple but when he regarded them from afar, he knew they weren't an item and it only took a second of introductions for Kai to know Marcus batted for the other team. He remembered feeling a wave of relief at that.

Still haven't received that recipe though.

"Shut up," Bonnie hissed as she smoothed down her long floral skirt, "you're a chef. Cook for me."

Kai almost smiled as he regarded the two oblivious figures, they reminded him a little of himself and his sisters.

"I'm not some trained-oh," Marcus stuttered in his step as he waved to Kai.

He elbowed Bonnie in the ribs, she was still flattening the wrinkles of her skirt, she looked up in annoyance. Her eyes widened, she also waved to him although he was ten yards away. He coughed a laugh as he walked over to them, their hands were still in the air and they both looked like deer in headlights. When he reached them, he couldn't help it, he started to laugh; full belly kind of laugh.

"I'm sorry," he cleared his throat as he straightened up, he chuckled until it left him. He must look crazy. "Sorry," he looked up to find the two looking equally confused. "I'm not sure what came over me then."

"Hi," he said casually, as if he didn't have a laughing fit five seconds ago.

"Hello," they both chorused at the same time. They must really spend a lot of time together.

His eyes reflexively stayed on Bonnie, her head was tilted as if she was trying to solve a math problem. "I was just delivering some paper work," he offered uselessly, that's the only reason why he ever comes here.

"Same," Bonnie nodded, "you headed out?"

"Yep," he realized he was partially blocking the door to the exit. "Oh sorry," he moved to the side to let the other two go first, Marcus smiled in thanks while taking out his phone and answering it, the phone obviously on vibrate and Bonnie glanced up at him passed him by without word.

She waited for him though while her friend kept on walking. They passed the expansive room that held the party they went to a month ago. "Was the meeting successful?"

Kai shrugged looking over at Bonnie as she looked ahead, she has a really nice side profile, "define successful?"

"Did you get him to stop spending all his money?" She glanced up at him and gave him a smile that would suggest she knew the answer to that already.

"No but I did suggest he should bring his own coffee mug to Starbucks, he said he would so I'll take that as a win."

She chuckled and Kai eyes danced along her features, drinking in the warmth of her face because he knows it's not going to last. He'll inevitably do something she won't like or she'll be wrapped around her own thoughts, remembering that she's supposed to dislike him then the guardedness will resume again. In the past it didn't bother him so much, it annoyed him but now, it kind of hurts.

"Linda was the same way, she'd be nearly pulling her hair out at the end of each meeting," she retorted in amusement.

"He kind of reminds me of my mom," he mused, "she buys a lot of antique furniture that never gets used, their basement is just full of it. I was in Chicago when my sister, Liv, was telling me they had an unsuccessful intervention about her hoarding habits." He sighed, "she bought a mirror last week."

He looked over at Bonnie who turned her head quickly, a smile played on her lips, "I guess if it makes them happy, my mom had a beautiful coat collection. As a child she'd always find me in her closet wrapped up in designer jackets. That's the only thing she invested in."

He missed her faraway, forlorn expression when he said, "well at least coats are useful to your mom. Tell that to my mom's three chandeliers."

She smiled before her face cleared, "were useful to her," Bonnie tilted her head, her lips tipped to the side, "she passed away a couple years ago."

He blew out breath. He's an idiot. "I'm sorry Bonnie," he quietly muttered.

"Thanks," she nearly whispered before she shrugged, "but everyone has habits that make them happy although," they nearly reached the exit, a large revolving glass door. "You should still try to get Joseph to not spend so much money and maybe…" she shot him a playful look, a look he's never seen before on her or at least directed at him, "hold another intervention for you mom?"

Kai chortled as they reached the doors, "we're actually trying to hold one next week." She arched a delicate eyebrow, "I'm serious." A slow smile enveloped her face. He tried not to ogle even though he knew he was but she didn't look away either as they watched each other.

A cough interrupted them and Bonnie quickly looked away. When she looked back, Kai internally sighed because there it is, the impassiveness in her gaze returned.

"Sorry," Marcus held his phone out. He turned to address Bonnie, "I got us reservations at the Dirty Moon, we have to be there in twenty minutes though. Caroline will meet us there."

Bonnie nodded and Kai took that as his cue to leave, "I'll see you around." He walked through the revolving doors.

"Good luck on the intervention," Bonnie quickly said when he was nearly outside. He'd look like an idiot if he went around back inside again just to say 'thanks' so he just waved. He turned his head slightly to still see them inside, Marcus was texting something on his phone and Bonnie was surprisingly still looking at him, she blinked then waved again. He smiled then turned around so she wouldn't see him chuckle as he walked to his car.

* * *

Bonnie was starting to give up, she really was. Who even believes in soulmates anymore? It's stupid, the concept the idea of having one person designed for you. Bonnie, unfortunately, still kind of believed in that notion. She's always been somewhat of a romantic, has been since she was a little girl; she watched her father love her mother until her untimely death. And she wants that, not the tragedy of it but the devotion, would it kill for someone to be devoted to her? Like seriously?

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink as she watched her date flirt with the pretty bartender, even the bartender was giving Bonnie looks like ' _is this guy for real?_ ' Bonnie nodded as she gave the bartender a look that translated to; ' _yes this guy is for real as all men are jerks, never trust them, don't trust them young one, trust me: a future spinster who's going to live alone with a dozen cats all because men are jerks_.' The pretty bartender seemed to understand as she nodded solemnly.

Taking one last sip of her drink, she placed the drink on the bar. "I'm going," Bonnie muttered as she stood up, flattening down her red dress. She can't believe she wasted this dress on him. This is seriously the last time. No more internet dating.

Her date, looked up from the bartender's cleavage, "what really?"

Bonnie nodded, "obviously."

Her date even had the nerve to smile, smarmy and smug. "Oh come on, don't be like that."

"No, this night is over." Bonnie walked away but not before giving one last look to the hot bartender; ' _heed my words._ ' The bartender gave a sympathetic smile in return. She walked a little faster when she heard her name being called but she walked out of the bar, the cool air hitting her face. She sighed, it was starting to drizzle.

Her date came out of the bar as well, Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry," The man said, gesturing in a placating manner that infuriated Bonnie. "Can we just start over? We can go somewhere else?"

"No," Bonnie gritted out, "that place was fine, you were not." She sighed in frustration, "just leave me alone, alright?"

"We can go back to my place?"

Bonnie gaped at him, the nerve of this guy. "How about fuck no?"

The man sighed, "such a prude."

Bonnie gasped, "a prude?" A torrent a swear words and curses was dying to come out but she held her tongue and walked away again. She turned her head quickly to see if the guy was following her, she sighed in relief when he marched back into the bar.

She just wanted to leave about to hail cab but she dropped her hand as she randomly craved a muffin just then. But it was nine o' clock at night and all the bakeries were closed. She walked along the sidewalk in a strop, there was a convenient store a couple yards away she always goes to; perhaps they'd have a muffin. She stepped into the store, her eyes zeroed in on the pastry section. Score, one good thing has gone right tonight. There was a couple left.

She picked out the last banana muffin, knowing how pathetic she looked, she gazed across the aisle and shut her eyes in tired frustration before opening them. Kai was across the way, in the canned food section. He was wearing a grey beanie and a long black over coat. It looked like he picking up some lima beans. Bonnie tried to covertly walk to the cashier till as she wasn't leaving here without her muffin but she didn't want to be seen in her pathetic state.

"Good evening, Ma'am."

"Hi," Bonnie mumbled as she took out her wallet, she huffed in annoyance at herself when she remembered she left her visa card on top of her radio. She was only using cash on her horrible date and now she has run out, "I only have a dollar," she said dejectedly.

"The muffin is two dollars," The cashier unhelpfully chirpped. Bonnie nodded, pouting as she stepped away.

"You could put it in with my stuff," a deep voice said behind her. Bonnie sighed silently as she turned around. Kai eyes widened, taking her in before he blinked rapidly, "Hello."

"Hi," Bonnie nodded, "it's fine Kai."

His face turned impassive as he placed a loaf of bread and a few cans on top of the counter, he scooted the muffin over to his items, "It's not going to break the bank, Bonnie." Bonnie held her dollar out to him, nearly up to his face and he muffled a chuckle, biting his lip to hide his smile. "I'm using my card." Bonnie nodded as she looked away in embarrassment, she felt his eyes on her. "I gotta say, you're looking a tad overdressed for this place," he casually remarked as he handed his card to the cashier.

Her cheeks burned, "I was on a date, it didn't end well," she repressed an eye roll at her word vomit, she could have made up any other excuse; she was at a wedding, she was out with friends or she just wanted to look pretty while buying a damn muffin.

He raised his eyebrows as he took his bag and muttered his thanks to the cashier. "Didn't end well? I see," he nodded as he handed the muffin to Bonnie, she smiled in thanks, "did the guy contract a deadly virus and had to go to the hospital?"

A grin slowly enveloped her face as she shook her head, "no."

Kai tapped his chin as he opened the door for her, "did the guy get into cardiac arrest when he saw you in that dress…and had to go to the hospital?"

Bonnie sharply inhaled at his compliment before she coughed out a laugh, "no." She was thankful the drizzling stopped, "more like he was blatantly flirting with another woman in front me." She had no idea why she was telling him this, it wasn't any of his business to know.

His gaze quickly darted across her face before he frowned, "that sounds insane to me," he muttered quietly, almost to himself.

She smiled at his confused face, feeling a flutter in her stomach she ignored. "Well thank you," she pointed ahead, "I'm that way. I'll give you back the money sometime."

Kai shook his head, "don't bother." He gave her a once over but this time it was in concern. "You're not wearing a jacket. Aren't you cold?" Kai started taking off his own coat and Bonnie quickly shook her head.

"I'm fine," his coat was already off though as he stepped closer to her. She felt guilty as he placed the coat over her shoulders but he seemed to be wearing some layers; a tattered Nike sweatshirt. The coat swallowed her as she put her arms through the sleeves, a pleasant, warm cologne hit her nostrils. Bonnie wasn't sure why but for a second, she felt this overwhelming urge to cry. She also wanted to push him away and throw his coat on the ground while simultaneously bury her face into his chest and sob.

It was eerie and confusing and she really wanted to eat her muffin.

He smiled softly at her as she looked up, "Do you want a lift back to your place?" Her first instinct was to tell him no but her feet was starting to pinch in her heels and he looked quite earnest as he watched her as if he was worried about her safety. He probably was.

Bonnie nodded, "okay."

He pointed behind him, "my car is just down that way." They walked in silence, Kai unlocked the door and Bonnie slid in, he turned to her, "unless you wanted to go somewhere else?" For an alarming second, Bonnie thought he was asking her to do something with him, it must have shown on her face since he quickly muttered, "never mind." He started the engine, he glanced over at her, "I didn't want to presume."

"You didn't," Bonnie said, shaking her head. "You're right. I just want to go home," he was pulling out of the parking spot, he nodded in response.

"Just tell me where to go"

"Keep along Carmel Street, it's pretty straight from there."

"Will do," Kai said absently as he turned a corner. He cleared his throat, tapping the wheel when they stopped at a red light. Bonnie snuck a glance at him, his Adam's apple kept bobbing up and down as if he was continually swallowing something. If Bonnie didn't know any better, it seemed to be a nervous gesture. When Kai started to speak, she immediately turned away to stare at the passenger window, "forgot how nice this place is at night."

"Yeah, must be different from Chicago," Bonnie paused when Kai sniggered, "I didn't-not to say Chicago isn't nice, it's just different. This place is obviously tiny in comparison."

Kai nodded, "that's true," his voice taking on a wistful note as he stared ahead. "I like the quaintness, the chilled pace. I didn't appreciate it when I was younger but now that I'm old it's definitely welcomed."

"Excuse you, thirty is not old," Bonnie said as she took on a faux offended tone, "and I'm your age."

Kai grinned, "sorry, I mean older." He blinked, a slight crease formed between his brows, "how did you know I lived in Chicago?"

Bonnie stilled, her pulse quickening. "Joseph told me," she said with a casualness she did not feel. She's not even sure Joseph actually knows, she only knows what a gossip he can be and how he seems to know everything about this town.

Kai rolled his eyes, "think that's the one thing I don't like about these towns, everybody knows one another's business." Bonnie was thankful Kai didn't know hers. "Probably told you I'm divorced too, huh?" Bonnie's eyes widened, he was married? At her prolonged silence, he shifted in his seat. "Oh okay. Guess not."

"Sorry," Bonnie said quietly, "about your divorce."

"Don't be, it was good thing," he said quickly. "Okay, tell me where to go from here?"

After Bonnie gave him further directions, they didn't really talk much; small talk here and there, only the radio filled the silence. It was obvious the divorce was a sore subject for Kai. "You can drop me off here," Bonnie nodded as she pointed ahead, "my place is just there."

"Nice neighborhood," Kai said as he stopped the car, the engine was still running and Bonnie started taking off his jacket.

"Yeah," Bonnie smiled, "it's very quaint." She started opening the passenger door, "thanks again." She turned to face him, it shouldn't be a surprise that he was already looking at her but her pulse fluttered all the same. "Good night."

"That's guy's a complete asshole," Kai said suddenly, "it could be a good thing, finding out now though. He did you favor when you think about it, you're not wasting your time with guys who don't deserve you."

Bonnie blinked at his outburst, "that's a very positive way at looking at it."

Kai smiled, a contemplative look in his gaze. "It's true but I'm also kind of speaking from experience here."

The way he was looking at her, soft yet imploring, she didn't realize she shifted forward in his direction until her muffin fell out of her hand.

She opened the door to get out, needing to out of this car. Her feelings were suddenly acting haywire, it was definitely a combination of her bad date and her high school love being nice to her but she really wanted to kiss him just then and she's pretty sure he'd be more than okay with that. But she can't, she _won't_.

"That's sweet of you to say," Bonnie said, voice monotonous, her face placid. She can see Kai at the corner of her eye, his brows furrowed in surprise at her change in tone and demeanor, "bye." She stepped out of the car (with her muffin), she was about to close the door until he called out her name. She leaned down a little so he could see her through the passenger window. She noticed the dazed look on his face before he rigidly turned away. It was then she realized that she was giving him a good eye full of her cleavage. She straightened up, can't she be in one situation with him where she retains some semblance of dignity.

"I was wondering if you were still thinking about going to that soiree thing?"

"Oh, umm, I'd say so," although she told Kai not to let Joseph guilt him into going to the party, she apparently cannot follow her own advice. That old man wore her down with excessive guilt when he cornered her one day about it.

"Great," he softly exhaled, "just wanted to…ask."

Bonnie nodded as she closed the door, she gave a small wave and his car thankfully drove away but quite slowly in Bonnie's opinion as she walked to her place, he was probably looking through his rear view window just in case she falls over her ridiculously high heels. That thought warmed her, she scowled as she unlocked her door. ' _Stop being an idiot_ ,' she thought as she flicked on her lights.

* * *

"Kinda wish you bought a dress that day, huh?"

Bonnie linked arms with Marcus as they headed to her dad's restaurant, "Oh shush. I have plenty of dresses."

Marcus huffed, "but you don't have that wow dress," Bonnie tsked, tapping him on the forearm, "there's a little boutique ahead, let's just go in there for a second."

Bonnie veered him away from the nearby clothing shops as they went to Rudy's. It was the end of the day so that meant it was quiet. They walked in to find Lucy strewn over two chairs, her head tilted back and eyes closed. She opened one eye and she beamed, "there's my favorite person in the world…and Bonnie." Lucy straightened up as Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Where's dad?"

"It's Wednesday."

"Oh right," Bonnie nodded, "I forgot about that." Every Wednesday, Rudy takes off in his pickup truck and heads to his favorite spot to go fishing. It was a tradition that started after her mom passed away, five years ago, her mother adored nature and hiking so it was probably his way to still be close to her.

"I'll go get some food for you two," she smiled sweetly as she stood up. Bonnie looked at cousin suspiciously when she walked away in the back.

Marcus and Bonnie sat down on the chairs Lucy was previously occupying, "she's in a good mood," Bonnie noted as she grabbed a jug of water.

"Yeah," Marcus nodded, "I'm definitely not her favorite person in the world. She's mostly likely getting some really good dick."

Bonnie nearly spilled her water in surprise, "stop being crude," she poured water into her friend's glass, "but I agree."

Marcus nodded his head, "oh yes." Lucy came back with two plates and a serene look on her face and Marcus and Bonnie exchanged looks. Marcus cleared his throat, "so Lucy, who's the lucky guy?"

"Miko," Lucy said automatically before she scowled. "Dammit," she placed the plates in front of them, she frowned, "you want some bread?" Bonnie and Marcus shook their heads and Lucy plonked down next to Marcus, "it's early days."

"What's early days?" Bonnie asked as she stabbed a fork through her spaghetti.

"This thing with Miko, Bonnie," Marcus playfully huffed, "pay attention." Bonnie gave him a stony expression before she kept on eating.

It's not that Bonnie isn't interested in her cousin's love life, it's just Lucy always seemed to have someone every couple of months it's a little difficult to keep track. Lucy's relationships always start intense before it spirals into toxic and then Lucy is calling Bonnie at 2am, asking to come over so she can rant about her last breakup. If the relationship lasts longer than three months then Bonnie will pay attention.

"I'm happy for you."

Lucy grinned, "thank you, Marcus." Her cousin obviously picked on her lack of interest as she asked, "so what's going on with you two? Seeing anyone?"

Bonnie repressed an eye roll, why are relationships always the topic of conversation and why is that question always being asked from someone who is already seeing someone or attached? "You know I'm single Lucy but I do have a show coming up in May."

"That's great," Lucy smiled proudly at her, Bonnie felt guilty at her previous thoughts.

After they ate their dinner and chatted, Lucy was getting up to clear up their plates. Bonnie shook her head, "I can do that Luce."

Lucy shook her head, "it's fine, so what are you two doing after this?"

"Well, if that boutique is still open, we're going to do a little bit of shopping," Marcus said, giving Bonnie a pointed look.

"Ooh shopping for what? That sounds fun"

Bonnie shook her head, "it's nothing. It's just one of those parties Joseph throws."

"But," Marcus cut in, "it's not held at the gallery this time, it's held in this Cathedral looking bar and it's an open bar, its fancy."

Bonnie sighed, "is he trying to bankrupt himself?" She smiled at each of them, "wanna come? I'm sure it's an open invitation."

"You know I have a date that night," Marcus tutted as he took out his phone.

"When is it on?"

Bonnie smiled hopefully, "next Friday?"

Lucy bit her lip, "I have work then I'm going to Miko's DJ set at Voodoos."

Marcus was texting as he said, "you'll have Kai anyway to keep you company." Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked Marcus, his head still bowed over his phone but after a second he looked up quickly. He cut her an apologetic look, "what I, it's jus-"

Lucy's eyes narrowed into near slits. "Tell me there's another person named Kai," Bonnie said nothing as she studied her napkin. "Kai Parker?" Lucy said through clenched teeth, "are you serious?"

"Lucy," Bonnie said calmly, "as if I would." She twisted the napkin in her hand, "we're just going to the same party."

"But…" Lucy sputtered, she took a breath to calm herself. Bonnie looked up from her napkin as Lucy composed herself, "why is he even going to the same party as you? What can you two have in common?"

"Lucy," Bonnie said in placating manner, "the party isn't exactly VIP," at her cousin's unimpressed look, she sighed. "Kai is Joseph's accountant and the galley's, he works at the firm that is taking care of the accounts…" her voice trailed off when she saw the livid look on Lucy's face.

Lucy was speechless for a moment, which is rare. Her mouth bobbed up and down like a fish. "I'm telling Uncle Rudy."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "seriously Lucy?"

"And you knew about this, you're her best friend," This time Marcus faced the brunt of Lucy's anger. He placed a hand on his heart as if scandalized, Lucy shook her head, "oh don't even."

"Lucy," Bonnie muttered quietly, "what am I supposed to do? Curse him out every time I see him? We work for the same person, there needs to be a level of professionalism and besides," she exhaled, knowing she's going to regret saying this, "he's not a bad person, he's okay. He was married and now he's divorced but-"

"He's divorced?" Lucy said as she sat back and crossed her arms, "shocker."

Bonnie sighed harshly, "your parents are divorced."

Lucy was quiet at that, she gets on well with both of her parents and her parents have an amicable relationship with each other despite the divorce. "Does he know how that day affected you?" she implored, her tone now soft with concern.

Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek and looked away, "not really…"

"Not really or not all? I mean," Lucy shrugged, appearing to be casual but the stiffness in her shoulders spoke otherwise, "Marcus here implied that you two talk, so he'd have to know who you are right?" Lucy gasped and before Bonnie could get a word in, "he doesn't know who you are. He thinks you're a random woman."

Bonnie sputtered, "how could possibly guess that so quickly?"

"Cause I'm smart as fuck, that's why," Lucy said as she lurched forward, "but I'm right? For fuck sake Bonnie."

Bonnie rubbed her forehead, "I'm sorry I wasn't honest."

"About anything, it seems," Lucy must have seen the look on Bonnie's face so she sighed, "I just feel like you're falling in the same trap like middle school. Kai was a very good looking kid and that hasn't changed so you're willing to give him the benefit of the doubt now, defending him like you did in high school, that is until I figuratively slapped some sense into you."

Bonnie nodded slowly, "I get that but you can't think I'm that superficial now?" But was she? falling into the same trap? She was telling the truth, judging by all her interactions with Kai, she did consider him a decent guy. However, he also appeared to be nice in high school as well...well, nicer then all the guys he hung out with except Stefan who she remembered being such a kind soul, _'If only I liked him,'_ Bonnie thought absently, _'wonder where he is now?'_ Anyway, she never would have dreamed Kai would have pulled that cruel stunt on anyone until he did it and even some time after, she was still in denial about it. Is she in denial now?

"I'm not even saying you were superficial then, you liked him…" Lucy huffed, "I don't know what I'm saying, I'm probably talking out of my ass, you think he's an okay guy now so," she shrugged, she looked away.

"Kai and I aren't friends, we're just civil," Bonnie firmly urged. Lucy just shrugged again, "Lucy."

Lucy looked back, she smirked although her eyes remained hard, "bet you're glad your dad isn't here now, huh?"

Bonnie snorted as she nodded, "yeah. He would not be pleased."

"Understatement,' Lucy muttered as she started collected the plates, "you should tell Kai, Bonnie," she sighed, "regardless of what an _okay_ guy he is now. It would be good for you and for him as well, I think." Lucy left without another word, plates and glasses balancing on either arm.

Bonnie turned to Marcus, who was cringing in his seat. "I am going to a soiree with other artists that I know, some I consider friends and you mention Kai?"

"I'm sorry," Marcus pleaded, "it slipped out. I wasn't thinking."

"And you couldn't, I don't know," she gestured vaguely, "have my back?"

Marcus pouted, "Lucy's scary." Bonnie nodded, she'll give him that. "She's terrifying but loves and cares about you. She just doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"How am I going to get hurt? Kai and I aren't anything," Bonnie groaned, rested her hand against her hands, "we're nothing."

Marcus was silent for a while that Bonnie looked up in question, he seemed to be lost in thought, she regarded him with a raised eyebrow when he met her eyes. He pursed his lips, "I don't think you two aren't nothing," he said slowly, "I only seen you two together twice but you two are not just nothing." Bonnie blinked as she massaged her temples and nodded, "just my two cents."

* * *

Kai hesitantly walked up the steps to the soiree. He can already tell judging by the many people in suits and gowns that were loitering in front of the building that the open invitation was a big mistake. He opened the doors and he repressed a curse because fuck, it was crowded. The place was lit up with gold chandeliers but other than that the extensive room was quite dim but he guessed that was the type of ambiance Joseph wanted. He walked forward, his eyes immediately and instinctively sought for Bonnie and for the next fifteen minutes he couldn't see her.

But at the one time he glanced at the doors that led to the outside, Bonnie walked in and Kai's breath caught. She also seemed taken aback with how many people there are as her head darted side to side like a bird, wavy hair bounced off her shoulders. She didn't see him as she looked around, but she made her way towards his general direction. He decided to meet her halfway and if she doesn't turn around and run away from him, he'll consider that a win.

When he met her eyes, he started waving like a lunatic to the annoyance of the people around him.

"Hi," Bonnie beamed as she stood in front of him.

Suddenly, Kai felt like a thirteen year old teenager, unsure of what to say or how to act. It took him back to when he had this massive crush on this teacher, Mrs. Clarkson, on how he used to fumble and stutter when he was called upon to give an answer or how he couldn't even look the woman in the eye. Tonight seemed to be no different apparently. His mouth was dry and Bonnie was waiting for him to say something.

"There's like a shit ton of people here." Smooth, real smooth.

But Bonnie's eyes widened as she nodded in agreement, "right? This can't be legal."

"If there's not a fire engine and four police cars in the next hour, I'll be shocked."

"Joseph would have probably paid them off," she said flippantly, at Kai's raised eyebrows, she nodded, "yup."

He noticed she kept looking towards the direction of the bar so he tilted his head, "you look like you want a drink."

"You guessed correctly," She started to move, purposely standing behind him so he can take the knocks and unintentional jabs as they moved towards the bar. "Thanks," she said as moved around him so she could order what she wanted. Kai wasn't the only one to notice how beautiful she looked as the young bartender immediately honed in on her and took her order, completely disregarding the other people that have been waiting.

And she probably had no idea too as she smile politely at the man before turning to face Kai, "are you not going to order anything?"

Kai shrugged, "I drove here."

Bonnie nodded in understanding before turned around and waited for her drink.

Bonnie was stunning, she always looked good, better than good but...damn, the way the lights hit the gold shimmer of her dress every time she moved. She looked ethereal. He wanted to tell her but he wasn't sure how that would be received.

He lowered his face, working up a lot of courage, his mouth close to her ear so his voice wouldn't be drowned with the chatter and laughter around them. "I gotta say, you look really beautiful tonight," she straightened up at that, a little too rigidly that Kai assumed he offended her in some way but she turned her head slightly and smiled, surprising Kai.

For a wild moment, Kai was tempted to close the gap, their lips were just inches apart after all but he stepped back when she whispered an endearingly shy, "thank you."

She turned around when got her drink and moved away from the bar, gesturing for Kai to pass her first as they went to find a space for them to stand. He looked to the side though, the cynical part of him was expecting her to ditch him, and was met with relief when she was still there. He felt a sort of giddiness that Bonnie decided to stick with him and not mingle with her fellow artists (for now, anyway), she probably felt sorry for him though as he knew no one yet again but whatever he'll take it. It was a complete opposite to the last party they both attended, when she avoided him all night so this is a very welcome change.

It was quite crowded so Kai walked in front, thinking it would be best if they made their way outside since being able to move without bumping into someone would be pretty ideal. He spotted the glass double doors that led the way to the gardens. "Do you know any of these people?" Kai asked, craning his head slightly to look back at her, her head swiftly jerked upwards that Kai had to bite back a smug grin because was Bonnie Bennett checking out his ass? He really hoped she was.

He mirrored Bonnie's innocent expression as she shrugged, "not really."

"Good," Kai said, as looked straight ahead. "Glad I'm not the only one." When they reached the doors, he noticed there were a lot of people outside too; smoking, chatting, admiring the shrubbery. He held the door open for her and Bonnie smiled warmly up at him as she walked by. Kai quietly inhaled when their eyes met, he swallowed as he followed close behind her; _'even the back of her head is pretty,'_ he thought curiously.

They made their way outside and Kai bit back a sigh of relief at the warm breeze caressing his face, he didn't realize until now how claustrophobic he felt in there.

"Lovely," Bonnie whispered in awe and Kai definitely agreed. White fairy lights were hung all around the area, over pruned shrubs and trees. "Reminds me of 'A Midsummer's Night Dream,'" her voice held a surprising amount of sadness that it perplexed Kai but he didn't ask why, it wasn't really any of his business although he wished he could chase the melancholy from her eyes.

So Kai nodded instead with a noncommittal hum, after a moment he cleared his throat and asked, "was that the play with the donkey, a magical talking donkey?" Kai narrowed his eyes in remembrance, English was never his strongest subject and a magical donkey didn't sound very Shakespearean but it sounded familiar.

Kai looked to side when he heard a slight choking sound, his eyes narrowed even more when Bonnie was trying to stifle her laughter and failing miserably. He rolled his eyes when Bonnie gave up pretense entirely and laughed (a little too hard) at what he said, "alright, alright," his mouth quirked upwards when Bonnie tried to stall her laugh with coughs. A warm, pleasant feeling settled in his stomach as he watched her, pleased that she no longer seemed sad.

She exhaled, taking a sip of her drink. "I think you're thinking of Shrek."

Kai gave a non committal sound, "perhaps."

Bonnie snapped her fingers as she grinned at him, "you're thinking of Bottom actually. Only his head was turned into a donkey so you were kinda right."

"I was completely right," Kai softly nudged his elbow with hers. He glanced down and noticed the way her eyes swept over him, it would have gratified him if she didn't look so mad about it. "What?"

"Nothing," she took another sip as her gaze left him and settled on a particular tree, "you look nice too."

"Thanks," he bit his lip, "I was kind of worried you weren't going to show," Bonnie gazed up at him then, her green eyes vividly pronounced against the fairy lights and Kai almost lost his train of thought, "and then I'd have to talk to new people."

"The horror," Bonnie simpered as she took a sip on her drink. He realized how quickly she was drinking it, her glass was nearly empty. She looked down at the ground, "you kind of always struck me as a social butterfly."

Kai scoffed as he stared at her, he thought she was joking and to be honest she didn't really know him well enough to suggest something obviously untrue. Just ask his close friends and family. "Really?" Bonnie just shrugged, there seemed to more she wanted to say but refrained. It intrigued him. "Well, I definitely think you have more of an ease with people than I do, certainly."

"You think?" Bonnie asked softly.

Kai nodded, "of course. I've always been a bit of a loner."

Bonnie's eyes held much scepticism it surprised him, "somehow I find that hard to believe." Her gaze suddenly turned sharp and assessing but the look disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I feel like there's something you want to say to me Bonnie," he said encouragingly as he took a step closer to her, "I'm all ears." She gazed up at him in contemplation, as if fighting with herself. Her eyes darting to his shoulders then his eyes, back and forth before she took a step back. She drained the last of her drink.

"I need a top up," she shook her glass and started back in the direction of the bar, she looked back, "you coming with?" He hurried after her, as if she didn't already know the answer to that.

(2 hours later)

Bonnie was drunk and a very entertaining drunk at that. They found a couple people Bonnie recognized throughout the night; mingled and made small talk. She even found Joseph during the course of the night among the of sea of people. Kai was a little baffled at the elation on Joseph's face when he saw them together.

"Oh I love this version of this song," Bonnie cooed as she placed her hands over her heart, "his voice is so sexy." Kai watched her in amusement as she moved completely off beat to the slow rhythm.

Kai laughed, "I'd ask you to dance but there's no dance floor or room to move." Bonnie gave him a sly look that was slightly blunted with alcohol then she launched herself at him, he was taken aback as he steadied her by placing his hands on her hips, "woah."

"We can dance here," Bonnie said as she smiled up at him and her hands weaved around his shoulders. As there were in a compact area, it was very difficult to slow dance, having this many people must surely be a safety hazard however as he watched the joyful expression on her face, he found it difficult to turn her down.

Honestly it was awkward, he was aware of stares they were getting but on the plus side, some people did try to move out the way for them and he even saw some other couples trying to dance along too. Bonnie's head was on his shoulder, murmuring a few things he couldn't hear.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Bonnie quickly moved her face against the lapel of his jacket, he could have sworn she was smelling him, "If I ever get married, this is the first song my husband and I are going to dance to."

"Lucky guy," Kai swallowed.

"Right?" Bonnie looked up and grinned, "he's going to have such a cool wife. His life will be blessed."

He chuckled as he nodded, "aint that the truth."

She closed her eyes, a serene smile on face. He bit the inside of his cheek as he looked away. He was having a great time with Bonnie but it felt fabricated, so far the only time she could truly enjoy his company and just let go is if she knocks back four glasses of chardonnay. He looked back to find her staring at him, "Kai?"

He lowered his head so he can hear her, "yes Bonnie?"

She blinked slowly up at him. "I can see two of you now, not that that's bad thing but I don't think that's right."

He smiled, "should we get you some water?"

"Yes, please."

The rest of night became a blur, Bonnie sobered up a little as she drank two glasses of water but that still didn't stop her from wanting to dance with him, which he obliged.

They were currently outside the cathedral/bar, it was 2am and Bonnie couldn't stop yawning.

"I'm so old," Bonnie frowned as she leaned against the wall of the building "eight years ago I can easily last til five."

Kai was standing in front of her, a few feet away. "Thank God you can't, I'm ready to conk out now."

Bonnie pushed herself from against the wall, "I'm sorry Kai," her eyes widened, "if you want to go home now, that's fine." She looked around, "I can find someone to take me home or I can take an Uber."

"You didn't drive yourself here?"

Bonnie shrugged, looking a tad sheepish. "I knew I'd be drinking."

"Smart," Kai nodded, "do you want to go home now?"

Bonnie was silent for a moment before she nodded, "yes."

"Well, it only makes sense that I take you home then." She opened her mouth before shutting it. She nodded and he smiled, "Great."

He placed a hand on her back as they walked down the concrete steps, watching her carefully just in case she suddenly fell over. She leaned into him a little as they made their way to his car, he assumed it was more so for warmth and balance than affection. He was going to offer his blazer for her to wear but they were already at his car. He immediately unlocked it, he quickly turned on the engine so the heating could envelop the car.

She smiled in gratitude as she put on her seat belt.

The drive was quiet, Kai kept looking over at her now and then. Sometimes her eyes would close, other times she'd look out the passenger window with a soft look on her pretty face. When he pulled up in front of her apartment, he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he watched her unbuckle her seat belt.

He cleared his throat, "so this was nice."

Bonnie nodded, "it was. I had a surprisingly good time with you."

He chuckled, "thanks"

"You want to come up for a bit?" Bonnie said in a rush, the sentence nearly jumbled into one.

But he still heard her. He exhaled a harsh breath, "what?" He probably didn't hear her right.

Bonnie's eyes widened, "not like that." She pinned him a pointed look and Kai gave her a bashful smile in return. He watched her blink rapidly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked suddenly insecure just then and well, Kai couldn't have that. "Actually-"

"You got any peppermint tea?"

Bonnie nodded, hesitantly, "yeah. All kinds of tea."

"Great, I'm obsessed with that stuff," he said casually as he unbuckled his seat belt, truth is he was a little anxious, she was letting him into her place and that's a pretty big deal considering she would physically dodge him until recently. He wasn't going to sleep with her, he knew that for sure. He was going to just drink his tea and leave and hopefully Bonnie would think of him with a little less indignation then the day before.

He locked his doors and walked along with her up the steps, he can practically feel the nervous tension radiating off her as she fumbled for her keys. Maybe they should just call it a night? But she opened the door for him, motioning for him to go in first, "after you." She even smiled a little so he nodded as they took the stairs, "sorry," Bonnie sighed, "the elevator hasn't been working all week."

"That's alright," his voice low as he watched her slowly ascend the stairs in apparent pain, even grabbing the banister to help her along. "You want some help there?"

"No," Bonnie said, feigning sternness, "but all night I couldn't feel anything, now I feel like my feet are encased in vices of death."

"You know," Kai said, tone light, "you could just take off your shoes."

"No," Bonnie shook her head vehemently, "we're nearly there."

When they reached her floor, Bonnie practically threw herself at her door, unlocking it quickly. When they got inside, Bonnie used her coat hanger for leverage as she took off her strappy heels, her dress had a slit and his eyes landed on her bare leg but he swiftly looked away when her dress started to rise up, almost to her thigh. He clenched his teeth as he took in her apartment.

He was a little surprised to see how tidy her place was, he assumed since she was an artist that there would be art scattered about much like her studio but her living room reminded him a lot of his place; warm (in his opinion) but orderly. She probably read his thoughts as she stood next to him, with her shoes off the top of her head just about reached his shoulders. "You should have seen this place a couple of weeks ago." She shook her head, "it was mess." She looked up at him, "want some tea?"

"Yeah thanks. Want some help?"

Bonnie shook her head, "no you're fine." She stepped back, "I'll be back in a minute," her voice started to go a tad pitchy before she cleared her throat. She spun around and went through a door he assumed was the kitchen.

He pursed his lips, standing in the middle of the living room. He stood there, idle, before her book shelf caught his eye. You can always tell what kind of person they are with the type of books they read is something his dad always told him. He walked over and scanned her collection, he grinned, his dad wouldn't be able to make heads or tails of what kind of person Bonnie is as she had every genre imaginable in her book shelf. Even had a couple graphic novels. But there was something that did catch his eye, something familiar, he had it too although it was packed away in a box in his parent's attic. He pulled out a red, leather bound book that read: Mystic Falls High, Class of 2004. "Huh?" His brows furrowed as he opened the year book.

**-O-0-O-**

"Oh my God, what am I doing," Bonnie whispered is a panic, "why did you invite him up?" She took a deep breath, smoothing down her dress. "It's going to be fine," she grabbed a cup, "it's going to be fine," she poured the tea, "you're looking crazy right now talking to yourself but it's all good." She let out a long exhale then she grabbed the cups and opened the door.

Bonnie walked back into the living room and her heart stuttered painfully in her chest when she saw what Kai was holding; her senior year book. She forgot it was there. Kai's brows furrowed as he was flicked through the pages.

Anxiety crept through her as she shakily placed the cups down. She found it a little harder to breathe with every silent step she took towards him.

Kai looked up when she was a few feet away, Bonnie's jaw clenched when his expression cleared and he actually _smiled_ , full on grinned when he held a page up that contained a not so flattering photo of herself.

"Bonnetta?" He took a step closer to her and it took everything in Bonnie to not take a step back, "I knew you looked familiar, I knew it but I just couldn't place you," he chuckled. He shook his head as he stared back at the photo, tilting his head. "I'm kinda blown away by this, not gonna lie."

He chuckled again and it wasn't loud or obnoxious and Bonnie knew, deep down, he wasn't laughing at her but her vision started to blur slightly as she heard hundreds of teenagers laugh along with him; cruel and unforgiving with their taunts.

He never picked on her after the incident in the auditorium; never acknowledged her, never spoke to her, never even looked at her but he was the catalyst, a popular handsome green light for everyone else to pick on her. Open season on Bonnetta Hopkins. After he called her a hog, he simply walked away, faded into the darkness and left her to all of them until a teacher ran on stage and told everyone else to clear out.

That memory appeared full blast in all it's cruel glory and without thinking, she forcefully swept at the yearbook. Kai's laugh immediately ceased as it fell to the floor. Bonnie took a deep breath and looked up to see the utter shock on Kai's face.

"Get out," her tone low yet harsh.

"What?"

"I said," Bonnie straightened up, feeling a welcomed adrenaline as she grit her teeth, "get the fuck out of my place," her voice rising with each word.

Kai flinched, surprise morphed into anger. "What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me?" Bonnie was full on screaming now and at the back of her mind she really hoped her neighbors weren't home. Kai's eyes widened, he had the nerve to still looked shocked like she was insane. "Are you kidding me right now? You ruined high school for me, you ruined my adolescent life."

Kai gaped, at a loss for words, "you..." he swallowed, "you knew who I was the entire time."

Bonnie threw her hands up in the air and Kai quickly took a step back as if she was going to try and hit him, "yes Einstein. It's hard to forget the guy that ruined your life."

His face shuttered. "Ruined your life?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded slowly, "what you did to me at the audotorium was beyond fucked up."

Kai looked down and blinked rapidly, "...Bonnetta-"

"Don't call me that!" Bonnie yelled, even surprising herself with it's forcefulness.

He looked up and stared at her, agape as his eyes darted across her face.

Bonnie's cheeks started to burn the longer he stared, then he let out a quiet, drawn out "fuck." He roughly rubbed his forehead, "Jesus fucking Christ, I'm sorry." He held his hands out in a placating matter which pissed off Bonnie even more, he does not try to be the good guy in this. "Okay, I'm sorry but you weren't being honest with me."

Bonnie scoffed and folded her arms, "typical, turn it around on me."

"I'm not," he shouted but he took a breath and rubbed his temple, "It's late, my mind isn't-" He squeezed his eyes shut for a second, "I'm just trying to make sense of this, was this some sort of 'gotcha moment' for you? I mean, you knew who I was. Why didn't you just rip me a new one at the reunion or any time after that..." He blew out a long breath and stood there in seeming contemplation. Bonnie frowned at his stillness. After a moment, he turned to her, the sudden pleading in his eyes made Bonnie narrow hers. "Teenagers are fucking dickheads Bonnie and you stood out..."

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed, baffled. "What do you mean by that?"

"In high school, you were a walking bulls eye; besides being over weight, you wore these bright, clashing colors and these massive glasses." Bonnie opened her mouth, about to protest but Kai beat her to it, "it's not a bad thing, it's just teenagers get off on that shit. They see someone that stands out, they attack. It's fucked up but that's just how it is...and even though I was," he rolled his eyes, " _popular_. I never wanted to stand out, not really. I wasn't like those loud mouth motherfuckers like Kol or Tyler, I didn't want to be the center of attention." He bit the inside of his cheek as he looked at her. "A couple days before the auditorium...thing, umm, remember when I told a bunch of people that you weren't ugly or fat or something like that, I think I remember seeing you there-"

"You said I wasn't _that_ fat," Bonnie corrected, brow raised.

Kai paused before he nodded in grudging recollection,"well afterwards, for the next couple of days they were fucking relentless with their taunts about me and you. I seriously considered maiming them all in some freak accident, I had half a plan formed in my head," he chuckled humorlessly then sighed. "I just wanted it to stop and I didn't care who I hurt to make that stop."

Bonnie shook her head, "oh boo fucking hoo, Kai. You had a couple days? Well, I had years of it. Yeah, high school wasn't that great before the auditorium but it was bearable, what's a few name calling here and there? but you..." tears sprung to her eyes, "you amped that up to 100. You have no idea how miserable I was."

"I'm sorry you went through that," Kai said earnestly as he took a step closer to her, "I'm not trying to make excuses here, I'm just trying to tell you my thought process at that time. I was selfish, if I could kick my teenage self's ass, I would. I'm sorry."

The next words jumbled out before she could stop them. "I liked you so much. I worshiped the ground you walked on," Bonnie said unthinkingly, voice quieter now as the adrenaline ebbed away. She was simply drained now.

Kai visibly recoiled when she said that, as if she did slap him.

She turned away and closed her eyes against the sudden embarrassment at what she said and Kai's reaction, she shouldn't have said that, he was probably disgusted by her pathetic love sick feelings she had for him. A tear streamed down her cheek, she swiftly wiped it away.

"Can you please leave now?" she said, trying to keep her voice even.

"Bonnie," Bonnie gulped, squeezing her eyes tight for a second before opening them. It isn't fair, how her stupid heart picked in speed at the softness in his voice. "I think we still need to ta-"

"Please," Bonnie breathed as she turned back to him, again she ignored the imploring look on his face as she walked by him. She felt his fingertips graze her wrist but she jerked her arm away as she headed towards her door, she opened it and turned around to face him. "Please."

Kai opened his mouth but he quickly shut it, something in her face must have stopped whatever he was going to say. He walked towards her and stopped at the threshold as Bonnie stepped aside. She looked straight ahead so she didn't see him but she felt him tower over her slightly as he turned to her in hesitation, after a moment she heard him faintly sigh as he walked out.

She closed the door and leaned against it, tears sprang in her eyes and this time she let them fall.


End file.
